


ShIzaya~Cream Pie

by VampyrSutton



Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Creampie, Friends With Benefits, Insults, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Sort Of, i love that's a tag, they hate each other but they also Fuck each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton
Summary: Izaya really needs to be put in his place.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	ShIzaya~Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don’t have the inspiration (or time really) to set up a way for this to be any form of a healthily functioning relationship, we’re gonna put these two in a…Frienemies with Benefits? type arrangement for this that I don’t want to spend time setting up right this second but if anyone wants to see it when Kinktober is over lmk in the comments. 
> 
> This goes for any of the ships used btw or anything mentioned in the fics (i.e. What happened after Kirishima won, crack fic of Bakusquad sending Aizawa their fanfics, Grey or the other Dragon Slayer mates getting marked, Yams humping the stuffie, ect. )

“Oh, Shizu-chan~!” Was the ear grating sound that greeted the debt collector from an alley on his way home from work.

Brown eyes glared into red as he stopped and what little foot traffic was left on the streets vanished. “I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro, fucking flea.” 

“Hmmm~ Just coming to collect from last Tuesday, Shizu-chan.” Izaya hummed from where he was leaning against the alley wall.

“You have my number for a reason, dumbass.” Shizuo snarled, looking around to make sure there weren’t any civilians stupid enough to still be in ear shot.

“You’re so much more fun when you’re pissed off, though. Now are you coming or not? I’m getting bored, Shizu-chan~” The brunette smirked.

‘This fuck bastard.’ The blonde felt a vein throbbing in his forehead. “And why would I give you what you want for being a bastard?”

“Where else is a brute like you supposed to get any?” Izaya laughed. “Who else is going to be kind enough to take pity on a protozoan like you?”

As if on cue, Shizuo’s patience snapped as he stalked past the brunette and grabbed him by the hood of his infuriating jacket to drag him away. Izaya smirked in triumph, but struggled for the effect of pissing the blonde off more. 

“My point exactly, Shizu-chan.” He sighed as though the other was hopeless.

“Be happy I’m even giving you the dignity of dragging you back to my place instead instead of leaving you in the alley like the garbage you are.” 

“Oh how kind,” Izaya laughed. “What’s this? The monster has an ounce of understanding about human kindness? It must be the end of the world, aye Shizu-chan~?”

“If I couldn’t feel the knife at my thigh, I swear to go I would kill you right now, stupid flea.”

They continued like this the few blocks back to Shizuo’s apartment and by the time the blonde literally  _ threw  _ the info broker through the open door, Shizuo was as pissed as Izaya had hoped.

Shizuo had a brief moment of realizing he had brought the flea to his house before brushing it off. This was one of the best info brokers in the whole of the underground in possibly multiple countries if the Russian was anything to go by. He could have easily met the blonde at his own door if he wanted.

“Let’s just hurry this up so I can throw you out.” Shizuo growled, beyond pissed as he undid his tie and worked on his vest. “Fucking flea.”

Izaya just grinned in a way that was supposed to appear innocent, but even he knew anyone would read as trouble. “What if I don’t want to anymore, Shizu-chan~? That was a pretty long walk after all.”

Shizuo stopped halfway through the buttons of his shirt to glare at the flea. “If you’re just wasting my time then get the fuck out. I’d much rather go to sleep.”

Izaya just snickered, unfazed by the glare he was shot. “Just kidding! I didn’t waste an hour just to piss you off and go home after all.” He hummed, tossing his jacket on the couch he had been thrown at. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time, flea.” Shizuo huffed, finishing the buttons on his shirt. 

‘Well my house, my rules. I’ll put the bastard in his place.’

“Hurry the hell up. The assholes today kept picking fights.”

“My my, awfully bold today aren’t we, Shizu-chan~!” Izaya hummed, throwing his shirt onto his jacket with his pants following quickly after. “Or maybe you actually  _ want _ to fuck me today?”

Shizuo sneered in disgust as he got his belt off before he thought of something and held onto the belt as he tossed his pants off as well. “Not even if you were the last bastard alive. Now come on. My couch isn’t as big as yours.”

“Oooh~! I get to see Shizu-chan’s bed? How exciting!” The brunette laughed as he followed, toeing off his socks along the way. 

“Shut up, stupid flea.” Shizuo growled, pointing to the bed. “Just lay down, bastard.” 

Izaya, for once in his life, did as he was asked, though it still had as much dramatic flair as he normal as he bounced a little when he landed.

Shizuo just rolled his eyes as he dug around in his nightstand for lube before finally finding it and moving to hover over the flea.

They had set up a few rules when they ended up in this agreement. Kissing was fine, but no leaving noticeable marks. Avoid clawing if it could be helped otherwise don’t let it show. Cuddling depends on the mood. No knives involved unless pre-discussed. Lube always. Condoms depended on location since they were both clean. Listen to safe words always. No using kinks as blackmail. No letting it get out that this was happening, and lastly, no catching feelings.

Shizuo thought the last rule was stupid because fat chance, but he took advantage of the first rule now in order to distract the flea so he could follow through with his plan. He knew that was secretly Izaya’s favorite rule from how easily it shut him up, and he did just that when Shizuo leaned down and cut off whatever sarcastic comment was about to leave the brunette’s mouth. 

While he had Izaya distracted, he moved his slim arms above his head and bound them to the slots in his head board with the belt. Shizuo was honestly shocked to find that Izaya didn’t even seem to notice, too caught up in receiving gentle affection for once in quite a while. 

They really were touch starved weren’t they?

The flea’s lips were surprisingly soft so Shizuo decided to throw him a bone, giving the brunette a few more gentle kisses as he ran his fingers in his hair. Shizuo smirked into the kiss when Izaya seemed to realize the situation he was in and made a confused sound before nipping at Shizuo’s lip.

Shizuo leaned back with a chuckle. “Something wrong, flea?”

Izaya was pouting when he whined. “Shizu-chan~!”

“Somethin’ wrong, flea?”

“Why are my hands bound by your stupid belt?”

“Pretty sure this was on your Green List.” The blonde laughed, picking the lube back up to move down the brunette’s body. “‘S what you get for being a bastard. What? You have something to say about it?” He hummed, giving Izaya the chance to safe word if he needed to. 

Izaya continued to pout, but didn’t safe word out. “You’re so mean, Shizu-chan.”

“Rich coming from you.” Shizuo shrugged as he lubed up his fingers before slipping one in.

“Ru- ah! Shizuuuu-chan~!” Izaya whined.

Shizuo just hummed in response, sounding unphased as he slid his finger in and out, drinking in the flea’s moans and whimpers. 

It didn’t take very long for them to work up to two then three fingers, Shizuo making sure to spread Izaya open enough for neither to be too uncomfortable as the brunette continued to struggle with his restraints. He had this thing about clinging to Shizuo as much as possible, but with his knives left in the living room, it looked like that wouldn’t be happening tonight.

“Mmm~ Shizu-chan~ I’m good. You can stop prepping. Just get to the fucking part.” Izaya was panting, and that was probably the closest thing the blonde has heard to begging out of the smaller man since the drunken night that started this. Never will he ever trust a drink Shinra makes  _ ever _ again. 

“Which one of us is bound again? Really don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands.” Shizuo smirked as he lubed his cock now. 

“What was that? The protozoan can think?! My what a mira-Ahhhh~ Shizu-chan~!”

Shizuo, in his annoyance, may have thrust in slightly more than he meant to but waited until he could see the flea was ready for him to move before moving any further. Once the brunette’s thighs started twitching, Shizuo inched in further little by little until he was eventually bottomed out. 

“Ooooh~ Shizu-chan~ Full...Move, Shizu~”

‘He needed fucked that bad, huh? That has to be a record on him dropping the ‘chan’.’ Shizuo hummed as he gave a few shallow thrusts before properly doing what was asked of him, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in fully and picking up the pace as he went.

Izaya moaned loud, locking his ankles around Shizuo’s waist to try to get him as deep as possible. “Shizuuuu~ AhhhhAhhhh~ More~!”

‘He’s just as blunt in the bedroom as outside of it.’ Shizuo chuckled to himself as he leaned down to kiss the brunette again. He was slightly addicted to that part okay? For such a sharp tongue, Izaya had a really soft mouth and it was hard for him to hide any noises when they escaped right into the blonde’s mouth.

“Ha-Hey, flea? Do you ha-have any assignments tomorrow?” Shizuo panted into the smaller man’s mouth. He smirked when the other shook his head in response. “Perfect.” His stamina wasn’t just for chasing the flea after all.

Izaya looked up at the blonde in confusion before crying out when the blonde finally found his prostate and continued to hit that spot almost every time once he did. 

“AAAhhh~ ShizuuuUuu~! Ahhhh~!”

“Always so loud, Izaaaya.” Shizuo chuckles, drawing out the other’s name similarly to if he was chasing him around the streets.

This seemed to have an effect because Izaya shivered and his cock jumped.

“Like my voice like that, huh?” The blonde smirked.

“Release my hands so I can cOver your mouth.” Izaya glared at the blonde, trying to be as intimidating as possible with his arms bound, precum on his stomach, and a dick in his ass. 

Yeah, not intimidating at all.

Shizuo just raised an eyebrow, giving him a chance to actually stop it but when all the brunette did was pout more he just redoubled his efforts instead.

Izaya tried to hide his face with a bound arm as he cried out, squeezing around the brute’s cock as he tried not to come too soon. He only outran the brute because he was fast, unlike Shizu-chan, stamina was not his forte and that was becoming embarrassingly obvious right now as his own dick practically drooled precum. 

“Ahhhh~ Shizu~! Slow down~ Gunna cum!” Izaya whined into his arm. 

Shizuo just responded by smearing the lube still left on his hand on Izaya’s cock and stroking it with his thrust.

“Shizuuuu~ N-AhhHhhh~!” Izaya came with a shout, splattering cum all over his abdomen before whining in overstimulation. “Shizuuuu…” He slurred.

Shizuo chuckled, pulling out to get a washcloth so the flea’s cum wouldn’t get on his comforter. After cleaning up a whining Izaya, he undid his belt from the headboard to help him rub circulation back into his wrists. 

The brunette made contented noises before realizing Shizuo was still hard and eyeing the blonde’s dick suspiciously. “We’re not done are we, Shizu-chan?”

“Nope.” Shizuo hummed, popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

Izaya groaned in annoyance. “Where do you want me, brute?”

Shizuo was honestly surprised Izaya even agreed to continue but thought about this for a moment. “All fours?”

“This is why you asked if I worked tomorrow.” Izaya muttered as he maneuvered himself into position, grabbing one of Shizuo’s pillows and putting it under his stomach. “Stupid, Shizu-chan and his stupid monster stamina.”

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” Shizuo huffed, moving back behind Izaya to slide back in.

Izaya whined, still a little oversensitive, but the sooner they both finished the sooner he could use the over sized human heater so he just buried his face in Shizuo’s other pillow.

Shizuo didn’t really waste time taunting the brunette this time, knowing what he had planned would annoy him enough so just reapplied some lube and resumed the previous pace of fucking into the info broker hard and fast. 

Izaya clawed at the pillow he was clutching, moaning into it whenever Shizuo found his prostate again.

Shizuo just kept it up, pulling Izaya’s head up by his hair a bit so he could hear the brunette’s sounds that he was blabbering into the pillow. “...Are you speaking Russian?”

Izaya flipped the blonde off from where he was still clutching the pillow, but didn’t stop his rambling even as Shizuo laughed. 

“Fucked you so good you forgot Japanese, huh?” The blonde teased, a few grunts interrupting him as he neared his own climax. “Fuck....I’m close.”

Izaya muttered something in Russian that roughly translated to, “Then cum already.” Shizuo had no clue what the info broker said, but shit it sounded hot and Shizuo pulled out almost all the way and came hard, a decent amount dripping out of the informant’s hole as he did and more following him as he pulled out slowly. 

Izaya apparently wasn’t as annoyed as Shizuo thought he would because a shiver wracked his small frame as he came again with a low moan.

‘Fuck, that’s kind of hot.’ Shizuo groaned as he collapsed next to the raven, reaching for the washcloth on the nightstand so Izaya wouldn’t have to lay in his own cum. 

Izaya basically hissed in oversensitivity when Shizuo touched him, glaring at the blonde as he swiped the cloth. “No more touching until I’m ready to leech your body heat.”

Shizuo just smirked. “So you admit that you’re a leech.”

This just earned him the middle finger as the informant stubbornly used the walls and furniture to make his way to the bathroom.

“Stupid, Shizu-chan.”

“Back at ya, ya damn flea.” The blonde yawned, pushing the soiled blankets aside as he began to doze off. 

Come morning he’d wake up to an armful of unnecessarily adorable informant and a crisis, but that was a problem for future Shizuo. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I...I'm not pleased with how this turned out. I used to be able to do this ship's banter so well when my ex and I used to RP them, but ig I've lost my touch. 
> 
> I hope you all still enjoy though. Lmk if you want anything from my fics expanded on.


End file.
